No limbs
by kimtarboi622
Summary: Syaoran is cursed by a witch in the 17th century in order to break it he needs the key.
1. The chosen one

Chapter 1: The chosen one

"Get her!" said a man with an angry mob behind him that has pitch forks and torches that were lit. The witch got on her broomstick and flew. "O no you don't! You're not getting away this time!" A man with amber eyes and black hair named Xiao Long Li. said and threw the pitch fork on her broom sick and the broom got pinned down. The guy's wife got her torch and lit it on fire.

The witch ran and looked back and created a giant hole and continued to run. "Now!" yelled Xiao Long. The witch looked up and was knocked out by a metal pole.

The she slowly opened her eyes. She had a rope around her neck and her hands were tied up. Everyone in the small village gathered to see her hanged. She simply smirked and said, "Hey damn Xiao Long." "What" he said. "This is the 17th century right." "Yeah so what?" he said coldly. "There is one thing I need to do before I die." "And what's that?

"You will find out right now." And smirked. A black sky was now turned red and purple. "Gods of the darkness, May there be a troublesome curse over the Li's 21centuries heir, the curse of the sealed limbs, (A.N: for those who don't know what limbs mean, it means your body parts like your arms and legs.) and only the key can set him free from his misery! Heheheheh!" They immediately hung her and the sky turned back to night.

* * *

_In the 21 century_A woman with long black hair and a slim figure with black eyes, was lying in a hospital bed giving birth to her child. "Keep pushing! Its almost there!" Silence was in the air and crying and panting was heard. The nurse wrapped the blanket around the baby and showed it to Yelan Li who gave birth to her son. She screamed so loud and the nurse asked her if she wanted to hold him but she refused.

* * *

_5YEARS LATER_

Syaoran Yelan's son moved to Tomeada. Syaoran learned how to walk with one leg. Well part of his leg. Syaoran was always made fun of because they way he looks and he was a loner. He longed for a friend who will accept him. He was too lost in his thoughts to notice an emerald childish twinkle eyed girl watching him and smiled. "Tou-san, I'm going over to greet the neighbors." "Ok Sakura be careful." Fujitaka said.

As the years pass by Sakura and Syaoran were so close to each other. Sakura didn't care about how he looks, but how he was from the inside. Will there be trouble?

YA-HA!

**A.N: So what do you think? Please review and I accept flames.**


	2. A promise to be made Hopefully

Thank you to my reviewers: dbzgtfan2004and Shizuka Kuruzo

_8 Years later_

Sakura was now 15 and Syaoran was now 16. Sakura now experienced puberty and was popular. She was always with her group with Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu. They were always mean to Syaoran and Sakura wanted so badly to be more appreciated by them so she became mean to Syaoran. Though they were mean to him Syaoran, Syaoran was always to kind hearted wondered why was she mean to him and always smiled a small smile to her.

* * *

_At Tomoeda high _

"Hey Syaoran, can you give me a hand? O wait you don't have any" said Sakura who was laughing with her friends. Syaoran smiled and said "Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan." "Hmph! See you later loser." Said Sakura. "Take care Sakura-chan." Syaoran said. As Syaoran walked or more like waddled down the hall to his homeroom class, People were pointing and teasing him. Syaoran just ignored them.

* * *

_At Homeroom_

Syaoran walked to his kiddy seat and stayed there. Sakura and her gang that was behind him were making plans to ruin Syaoran's life. Syaoran suddenly sneeze and wondered if he caught a cold from somewhere.

* * *

_The group's conversation_

"So anyone got any plans they would like to share?" asked Sakura. "Hmmm… how about he blindfold Syaoran and tape his mouth and throw him in the janitor's closet and lock the door?" questioned Chiharu. "That might work." Sakura said while smirking. "We will do this after school. Rika get the handkerchief your backpack. From the gym closet and Tomoyo get the tape.

End of group convo

* * *

Eriol, Syaoron's cousin came and said hello to Syaoran and Syaoran said hello also. Eriol was by Syaoran's side… sometimes. He was always working as a waiter at Moonlight restaurant. (A.N: sorry I had to think of a name fast.) Tereada, their teacher came in and told them homeroom will start and he took roll call. After roll call the bell ring for first period.

For Sakura and Syaoran, It was time for math. Everyone took there seats and everyone listened to the teacher… Yeah right, Only like 7 of the class did. Ms. Felix noticed this and let the class go outside and played. Everyone cheered and ran outside.

While everyone went Sakura saw her dad talking with the principle. She wondered what he was doing here. So she decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

* * *

_Conversation with Fujitaka_

"Hello Mr. Fujitaka." said Mr. Whitmore. "Hello" Fujitaka greeted back. "I'm sure why you are wondering why I called you here." said the principle. "Why yes" Fujitaka said. "Well I'm here to talk about Sakura and Syaoran." he said. "O what is it?" Fujitaka asked. Well Sakura has been bullying Syaoran a bit and it needs to stop." Mr. Whitmore said. "What!" Fujitaka almost screamed. "Please settle down and let me continue. Syaoran as you know has barely enough limbs and do you know why?" asked the principle. "Why?" asked Fujitaka.

"It's because Syaoran was cursed with the limbs cursed. I read about it and Syaoran's body was like the one in the picture in the book." said the principle. "What is the curse for?" questioned Fujitaka. "The curse is the entire burden of the world. People may not believe it but Syaoran is actually a hero. I heard that the queen of all witches was hanged, and before that she cast the curse. Xiao Long Li knew if he hanged her when she was casting the curse, everyone will die. So Syaoran is a hero. Com look outside the window." said the principle

They both looked outside and spotted Syaoran on the low swing sadly smiling to himself. "How would you feel if everyone turned their backs on you?" asked the principle. Fujitaka was deeply moved by this and said "I will talk to Sakura and left without seeing Sakura.

End of conversation.

* * *

Sakura's POV

Sakura ran to the bathroom and cried remembering all the things he said. The one sentence that caught her mind was when the principle said "How would you feel if everyone turned their backs on you?" Sakura made her decision and will be nice to Syaoran.

* * *

**(A.N: So what do you think? Please review!)**


End file.
